kirbybehindthescenesfandomcom-20200213-history
Waddle Dee Jr.
"What... did you just say?" -Waddle Dee, when Dedede first called him "shortstuff" in Chapter 10. Waddle Dee, real name Waddle Dee Jr., is one of the seven main characters in the Kirby: Behind the Scenes series. He was one of the five main characters in the first installment, along with Dedede, Waddle Doo, Cloud and Raven. He and Dedede are the first characters introduced in the series, appearing the the very first scene. He has also appeared in the first scenes of the first 3 installments. Waddle Dee is Dedede's henchman, a title meaning that he is the commander of the king's army as well as being in charge if Dedede isn't present. He was the first member of the Dee family to be seen in the series. History ''Prior to Kirby: Behind the Scenes'' Waddle Dee has known Dedede since their preschool days. His mother wanted him to take over the family restaurant, while his father suggested that he joined the military. He took his dad's suggestion and joined the military and therefore becoming the King's henchman. ''Kirby: Behind the Scenes'' ''Kirby: Behind the Scenes 2: Drawcia's Return and Revenge'' ''Kirby: Behind the Scenes 3: Dark Matter Chronicles'' Appearance Waddle Dee looks like an adverage Waddle Dee, except he's red. He has a peach-colored face with red cheek blushes. His feet are a light tan in color. From Chapters 1 through 8'', he had one scar down his right eye from a battle with Meta Knight. During ''Chapter 8, Vincent slashed across his eye, giving him another scar and blinding his right eye, which he later had replaced with a fake eye. Within the same chapter, he had his right arm cut off by Kyle and it was replaced with a three-clawed, mechanical arm by Waddle Doo in Chapter 9. 'Outfit Changes' In Chapters 1 through 3'', he wore a simple white headband and when Dedede found his Element Gem, he began to wear it. In ''Chapters 4 through 8'', he began to wear shoulder pads with spikes, a cape and jester-like shoes with a zigzag pattern. In ''Chapters 9 and 10, he wore a headband with a star pattern and the Element Gem on it and has kept the shoes. Recently, he now has a black headband and a ninja suit and still has his shoes. In Kirby: Behind the Scenes 4: Dimensional Spheres, Waddle Dee will returning to his design as he appeared in the first installment but will retain his second scar and mechanical arm. In the 1 week timeskip between Kirby: Behind the Scenes 3: Dark Matter Chronichles and Kirby: Behind the Scenes 4: Dimensional Spheres, it is revealed that a fellow Waddle Dee died in a accident but was a organ donator. He asked his grandfather for one of the eyes and therefore, he has a right eye once again. 'Gallery' File:Waddle_Dee_2b.jpg|Waddle Dee, as he appears in Chapters 4 through 8'' File:Waddle_Dee_3b.jpg|Waddle Dee, as he appears in ''Chapters 9 and 10 File:Waddle_Dee_4b.jpg|Waddle Dee, as he appears in Chapters 11 through 19 Personality Waddle Dee is portrayed as a nice person with a competitive spirit and a slight short tmeper. He is usually shown in calm mood, always ready to help his friends. He is shown to be loyal and loving to his girlfriend, Rachel, even going as far to get vengence on those who hurt her. He is shown to like parties and having fun. When drunk, Waddle Dee has poor control of himself. Abilities Despite his species being one of the weaker species in the Kirby series, Waddle Dee is quite strong despite his small size. Waddle Dee has fire powers, first seen in Chapter 3 and these make him immune to fire attacks and being burned by enemies. He can either make his sword cacth on fire then slash his enemies with it, burning him/her. He can also create a circle of short-range fire ring and any enemy in it catches ablaze. In Chapter 3, Dedede found his family's treasure, the Element Gem. This gem allows him to gain powers from elements and being immune to the element the gem absorded. However, he rarely uses this ability in combat. Relationships 'Family' Waddle Dee Snr. Waddle Dee was given the title Henchman from his father, who was Dedede's father's henchman. Mrs. Dee Waddle Dee's mother. She thinks Dedede was a bad influence on him but sees that he's her son's best friend. Dr. Waddlesworth Waddle Dee's grandfather and Dream Land's best doctor. 'Friends and Rivals' Rachel Rachel is Waddle Dee's beloved girlfriend. Dedede He and Dedede have been best friends since childhood. They equal in battle and are both highly competitive. It is often shown that Waddle Dee like to tease Dedede though this ends up with him being kicked sometimes. Waddle Doo Like everyone else in the group, he hates Waddle Doo's habit of playing pranks and loves his misfortunes. Cloud Waddle Dee and Cloud love to party. Waddle Dee loves Cloud's comical nature. Raven Waddle Dee and Raven get along fine with each other. Drawcia At first, he disliked Drawcia because she was their enemy Enemies Vincent Waddle Dee hates Vincent insulting him of been a henchman and calling him shorty as well as harming Rachel during their battle in Chapter 10. After Vincent kills DJ in Chapter 11, Waddle Dee vows to avenge his best friend's uncle. Running Gags *Waddle Dee is the main target of the series' short jokes. K:BTS Trivia *His name is actually the name of his species, much like Waddle Doo. This is due that a name was never thought for him, the same is true for Waddle Doo. *He is the first character in the series to break the 4th wall, as he did so in Chapter 2. *He is the first character to be shown having a scar in the series, the second being Drawcia and the third being Vincent (irocnically, Waddle Dee gave Vincent these scars). **He is also the only main character to have more than one scar. *Waddle Dee has appeared in the very first scene of the first 3 installments of the Kirby: Behind the Scenes series, in Kirby: Behind the Scenes and Kirby: Behind the Scenes 2: Drawcia's Return and Revenge with Dedede and Kirby: Behind the Scenes 3: Dark Matter Chronicles with Waddle Doo. *He has the most outfit changes in the series, with a total of 4. *He and Rachel have been dating before Kirby: Behind the Scenes. He's just been keeping it a secret. *He is one of the 3 characters seen drinking alcohol in the series, the other 2 being Cloud and Raven. He is 21 like them and Dedede. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Characters who are a member of a species from the Kirby video game series Category:Male Characters Category:Comic Characters